It's Only Fair
by My-Only-Love
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome spied on Miroku and Sango when he proposed to her. It's only fair that Miroku and Sango repay the favour, right?


**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.**

_Warning: Set after the Manga ending._

* * *

"It's nice to have a bit of peace and quite for the moment, isn't it?" Miroku commented, as he rested against a tree trunk, with his young wife nestled in his arms.

Sango made a 'humph' sound in returned before commenting. "Peace and quiet? When he cries in the night, you sleep right through it!"

"Yes, well," Miroku replied, stroking his newborn son's head gently as he rested in Sango's arms. "I do have to calm the girls down. We all get woken up."

"Maybe, but I am the one doing the work," Sango responded playfully.

"Ah, my lovely Sango," Miroku placed a kiss upon her head, "that is why you a resting now."

"I don't recall talking to you as 'resting'." She nudged him and turned her head slightly to gain better access to his lips.

They were sitting around the edge of the forest, far enough away to keep them away from the public eye, yet close enough to see the on goings in the village. Sango wearily closed her eyes and Miroku's eyes wandered onto his two twin daughters playing with Shippou. The young kitsune was showing the girls his spinning top, creating the illusions as the twin gasped in awe, before they demanded for the toy off Shippou. When the girls realised Shippou was not going to give them the toy, they ganged up on him, trying their best to grab the toy.

Miroku chuckled at the sight. It was clear from whom the girls had gotten their "grabby" trait from, and it was something he'd know he'd have to teach them not to do - or be on the receiving end of one of Sango's glares.

"Help! InuYasha help me!" Shippou shouted, his facial expression raging with fury as the hanyou simply walked by him.

"I'm a bit busy Shippou." InuYasha calmly responded. He had become slightly nicer ever since Kagome had returned from her world a few days ago.

"You're walking!"

"Maybe I'm walking somewhere!" InuYasha snapped back at him.

_'What's this?'_

An interesting situation had presented itself in front of Miroku, as he sat there with half of his family in his arms. There - a short distance from where the twins, Shippou and InuYasha were currently standing - was hut. On the one side that was not visible to the kitsune and the hanyou - but very clear for the monk - was Kagome. Dressed in her miko garb, she was impatiently tapping her foot, clearly waiting for someone.

_'So she's waiting for... InuYasha?'_

True enough, InuYasha turned the corner at the hut and walked straight into Kagome's open embrace. Miroku smiled, feeling happy for his friends. They had all wondered if InuYasha would ever be happy again when Kagome was shut away in her own world.

_'I know public displays of affection are mostly frowned upon, but hugging out of sight is a little too much-'_

Suddenly they were kissing and Miroku's eyes were boggling out of his head.

_'This is certainly interesting.'_ The monk smirked.

This wasn't just a peck on the lips either, Miroku soon discovered, this was kissing-now-lets-take-our-clothes-off. Or at least that's what the monk thought.

The miko and hanyou broke apart, before InuYasha had begun to speak. "Kagome, wait. I want to say something..." His cheeks flushed bright red. "But not here." He took her hand and led her off into the forest.

Whatever InuYasha had to say to her, far away from the ears of people like Miroku, it must have been very important.

Miroku gently shook Sango awake. "Sango," he whispered. "There's something I think we'd both like to see."

"Mmm?" Sango replied dazedly. She opened her eyes and waited until they readjusted to the sunlight. "What?" she asked, standing up slowly, keeping balance with their son in her arms.

"InuYasha just lead Kagome off into the forest with something very important to say."

"And you want to follow them?" Miroku smiled and so did Sango. "Right. Shippou!" Sango shouted out. "Keep an eye on the twins!"

"They're stealing my toys! Come help!" Shippou shouted back at them, but his cries fell on deaf ears as they were already out of sight.

Miroku and Sango eventually found were Kagome and InuYasha had gotten to, they were standing in the middle of a clearing, holding hands and speaking. The snooping couple hid themselves among the bushes as quietly as they could before listening intently.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, stroking his hands as a comforting gesture.

"Nothing."

"Then why did we come out here?"

"For a reason."

"Which is?"

"Something."

"Well tell me," Kagome gently asked. "You're blushing."

"No," he snapped and turned his head away in the direction where Miroku and Sango were hiding.

Both ducked under the bushes, praying he had seen them. They were both thankful that tonight was the night of the new moon and his sense of smell was already dwindling.

"InuYasha, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I'll just say it then."

"Okay."

Miroku and Sango dared to look over the bushes again, as they watched the hanyou become redder than his fire-rat.

InuYasha swallowed hard before speaking. "Kagome, would... would you marry me?"

Kagome gasped before grinning at him. She nodded and threw her arms around him. This took Sango all her restraint not to squeal for joy at the scene in front of them. Unfortunately her newborn son had bad timing. The baby let out a loud cry, letting everyone in the area know that he was awake.

"Shh..." Sango pleaded with her baby, gently rocking him back and forth. She looked helpless at Miroku - they were doomed.

"Don't look at me like that! It's me he's going to kill for this!" Miroku whispered back.

"What is...?"

"It's that fucking lech's son crying that's what!" InuYasha snarled.

"I guess I shall distract him, that way you and our son shall live." Miroku declared.

"Such a good husband, sacrificing himself so we shall live." Sango mocked.

Miroku smiled and then stood up fully. "Oh, InuYasha, Kagome!" he said cheerfully, waving a hand at the couple in the clearing. "I didn't know you were here! I'll just be leaving now!" Miroku slowly turned around and walked away.

"You've been spying on us?" Kagome asked, and her cheeks blushed red.

InuYasha didn't give him a chance to answer. "He fucking has! Come back here Miroku!"

And so the chase began back to the village.

When the danger had cleared out of the area, Sango stood up and let herself be known to Kagome.

"Sango? You too?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

Sango couldn't hold it in any longer, feeling extremely happy at the moment she squealed. "Congratulations!"

Kagome's answering smile was brilliant and shy.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
